Hidupku, Kenanganku
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Perasaan Hinamori saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hitsugaya sampai saat dikhianati Aizen. For Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 April. Mind to RnR, minna-san?


A/N: Yosh! Akhirnya jadi juga!

Setelah melewati hujan dan topan *Plak* akhirnya Fic ini selesai juga! *Stress mode*

Fic ini untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 April : Hysteria Preamble.

Di Fic ini alurnya loncat-loncat. Mitsu cuma mengambil adegan yang menurut Mitsu penting.

Dan tentang pair, Mitsu rasa ada sedikit HitsuHina dan AiHina (Meskipun Mitsu bukan penggemar Hitsugaya, tapi apa boleh buat *Dibekukan*)

Mitsu rasa, yang membuat Aizen dan Hinamori bertemu adalah janji antara Hitsugaya dengan Hinamori. Tapi entahlah. Itu menurut Mitsu aja lho *Plak*

Gomen kalau Fic nya mungkin ada kemiripan dengan Fic lain. Tapi, Mitsu betul-betul sama sekali tidak meniru.

Mitsu memilih Genre Friendhip karena persahabatan antara Hitsugaya dengan Hinamori dan Genre Hurt karena perasaan Hinamori saat dikhianati Aizen.

Silakan dibaca minna-san ^_^

BLEACH © TITE KUBO-sensei

Hidupku, Kenanganku © Kurosaki Mitsuki

Warning: Momo POV, OOC, Maybe Typos, Semi-Canon, alur loncat-loncat sehingga mungkin sulit dimengerti

* * *

><p>Namaku Hinamori Momo. Aku dibesarkan di Junrinan, Distrik 1 Rukongai bersama dengan Shiro-<em>chan<em>. Aah, maaf. Maksudku Hitsugaya Toushiro. 'Shiro-_chan_' itu adalah panggilan sayangku untuknya. Setiap kali aku memanggilnya dengan nama itu, dia pasti langsung membentakku dan wajahnya menjadi merah. Aku selalu tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang selalu imut itu.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Shiro-_chan_, ketika dia masih bayi. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di Distrik 2 dan tidak sengaja menemukannya. Dia menggigil—karena waktu itu adalah musim dingin ditambah lagi dia hanya berbalut yukata tipis dan selembar selimut berwarna hijau.

Aku memegangnya perlahan—takut-takut dia akan terkejut, lalu menggendongnya.

Aku sedikit merasakan ada aura dingin di sekitarnya. Apakah karena sedang musim dingin? Ataukah… memang aura itu selalu berada di sekitarnya? Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu.

Kuelus puncak kepalanya—yang hanya ada beberapa helai rambut. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya. Indah. Itu kata pertama yang kupikirkan saat melihat matanya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau itu seindah batu _Emerald_.

Aku memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang dan memperlihatkannya kepada _Obaa-san_. Sejak itu, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami.

~(^_^)~

Kami sangat akrab. Ke mana-mana selalu berdua.

Dan juga, kami pernah berjanji sesuatu.

Saat itu, saat sedang memandang matahari terbenam bersama Shiro-_chan_ sambil memakan semangka kesukaannya.

"Shiro-_chan_, aku janji akan selalu melindungimu," ujarku tiba-tiba. Aku tahu itu memang mendadak. Tapi, entah kenapa aku ingin mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

Dia tersedak kaget mendengarnya. Cepat-cepat kuberikan segelas air putih untuknya. Diteguknya air putih itu sampai habis tak bersisa.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah kesukaanku. Dan seperti biasa, aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan juga _Obaa-san_. Aku berjanji," ujarku lagi mengulang perkataanku tadi. Kali ini sambil menatap lurus bola matanya. _Emerald_ yang selalu kukagumi—atau mungkin kusukai

Mata hijaunya terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga berjanji, akan selalu melindungimu dan juga _Obaa-san_," ujarnya lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

Aku ikut menjabat uluran tangan itu. Lalu kami pun tertawa bersama dengan cahaya matahari terbenam yang menyinari kami.

~(^_^)~

Aku mengganti _yukata-_ku dengan baju seragam untuk calon _Shinigami_, lalu mengikat dua rambut hitamku. Yak, persiapanku sudah selesai. Tinggal… kulirik seorang anak kecil yang masih tertidur pulas di dekatku.

"Shiro-_chan_, bangun," ujarku menggoyangkan badannya .

Aku berkacak pinggang karena dia tak bangun-bangun juga. Aduh, kalau begini bisa-bisa aku terlambat menjalani hari pertamaku ke Shinou Academy. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh telat!

"Shiro-_chan_! Bangun!" aku menggoyangkan badannya semakin kencang.

Dan, tak berapa lama kemudian mata hijau itu pun terbuka. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Selamat pagi, Shiro-_chan_," seruku. Tidak menyadari jarak wajahku yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat," ujarnya. Hei, hei, masa itu kalimat yang diucapkan kepada orang yang susah payah membangunkanmu?

Yah, sudahlah, memang begitu sifat Shiro-_chan_. Dan, perasaanku sajakah atau tadi sesaat wajahnya sedikit memerah?

"Ayo, cepat dan makanlah sarapanmu. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku dan aku tidak mau telat," aku bergegas memakai _tabi _–kaus kaki Jepang- dan _zori_ –sandal Jepang- lalu berlari ke luar untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke Tecchan dan Acchan.

~(^_^)~

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Shiro-_chan_," ujarku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna putih seperti salju.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Shiro-_chan_'!" ujarnya tegas.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku sudah –sangat- terbiasa mendengarnya.

"Kalau bisa sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, kau akan kupanggil dengan nama keluargamu," ujarku setengah bercanda.

"Jangan bercanda! Memangnya siapa yang mau masuk sekolah _Shinigami_!" serunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku berlari menuju gerbang Seireitei. Sebelumnya, kulambaikan tanganku kepadanya dan _Obaa-san_. "Sampai jumpa, kalau aku memiliki waktu luang, aku pasti akan datang bermain denganmu," seruku lalu berlari masuk ke gerbang Seireitei.

Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara Shiro-_chan_ yang mengatakan, "Jangan kembali lagi, _Bed-wetter _Momo." Huh! Dia itu. Bahkan aku akan pergi saja dia tidak mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan baik. Apa dia tidak merasa kesepian?

~(^_^)~

Aku gemetaran dan wajahku pucat. _Zanpakutou_ yang berada dalam genggamanku kupegang erat-erat. _Hollow_ di depan kami jumlahnya ada empat bahkan terus bertambah. Salah satu _Hollow_ itu sudah membunuh dua senior dan melukai satu senior tingkat lima. Tidak mungkin kami yang saat ini masih tingkat satu sanggup mengalahkan mereka.

Memakai _Kidou_? Tidak, itu percuma. Tadi aku sudah menggunakannya. Tapi tidak berefek apa-apa. Tergores pun tidak.

"Tidak mungkin… aku tidak mau mati…" di sampingku, Kira-_kun_ juga gemetaran.

Perlahan, salah satu _Hollow_ itu mendekati kami.

Aku menelan ludahku perlahan. Takut. Perasaan itu terus terbayang.

Tidak, aku tidak mau mati. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak boleh mati! Aku harus menepati janjiku dengan Shiro-_chan_. Janji kalau aku akan selalu melindunginya.

SRAT!

Tiba-tiba _Hollow_ di hadapan kami terbelah menjadi dua. Bola mata coklatku terbelalak. Apa? Siapa yang melakukannya?

Blar.

Perlahan Hollow itu pun menghilang.

"Wah, banyak sekali."

Kami semua mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang. Tampak dua orang _Shinigami _sedang berjalan ke arah kami. Salah satunya memakai kacamata. Bola mata serta rambutnya berwarna senada yaitu coklat tua. Dia mengenakan _Haori _yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah _Taichou_. Di belakangnya, _Shinigami_ yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak serta wajahnya menyeringai—mungkin wajahnya memang selalu seperti itu sedang memegang sebuah _Zanpakutou_. Apakah mereka yang menyelamatkan kami?

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Bantuan tiba," ujar _Shinigami _yang memakai kacamata. Suaranya terasa… menenangkan.

"A… anda berdua… Aizen-_taichou_… dan Ichimaru-_taichou_… dari _Gobantai_…" ujar Hisagi-_senpai_.

"Kalian sudah berusaha," ujar—kalau tidak salah Aizen-_taichou_ sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Kalian pasti takut, 'kan. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kerumunan _Hollow_ itu.

"Selanjutnya kalian istirahat saja. Serahkan semuanya pada kami," setelah mengatakan itu, mereka berdua mulai menghabisi _Hollow-hollow_ itu tanpa sisa.

~(^_^)~

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan mengikuti Ichimaru-_taichou_. Sebenarnya… ke mana dia akan membawaku pergi?

Aku tidak memperdulikan semua itu. Yang penting, aku hanya ingin tahu apa maksud dari semua kejadian yang kulihat di _Central_ 46. Sebenarnya siapa yang membantai semua orang di sana? Apakah Hitsugaya-_kun_? Atau Kira-_kun_? Ataukah… orang lain?

Mata coklatku terbelalak menyadari arah tujuan Ichimaru-_taichou_.

"Ini… Seijoutou Kyorin… wilayah kediaman untuk _Central_ 46…" ujarku sambil menoleh ke sekelilingku. "Kenapa anda membawa saya kemari, Ichimaru-_taichou_?" tanyaku sambil kembali memperhatikan Ichimaru-_taichou_ yang sedang memasuki Seijoutou Kyorin itu.

"Apa kamu pernah kemari, Hinamori-_chan_?" tanya Ichimaru-_taichou_ tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Tidak… bukankah ini wilayah yang sangat terlarang? Melihat pun baru kali ini," jawabku sambil terus berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Ichimaru-_taichou_.

Aku sedikit membelalakkan mata coklatku saat merasakan reiatsu yang terasa familiar semakin mendekat ke arah kami.

"Bertemu… dengan saya?"

"Ya," kali ini Ichimaru-_taichou _menghadap ke arahku—atau ke arah belakangku. "Nah, lihatlah ke belakang."

"Bela… kang?" perlahan kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Kali ini mataku betul-betul terbelalak lebar, melihat orang itu ada di sini.

"Ai… zen… -_taichou_?" gumamku. Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu Aizen-_taichou_! Seharusnya dia sudah meninggal… saat itu… dia dibunuh oleh Hitsugaya-_kun_!

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Hinamori-_kun_," nada suara ini… perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku semakin mendekati Aizen-_taichou_.

"Anda benar-benar Aizen-_taichou_? Bukankah saat itu… anda…" aku tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Ya, aku masih hidup seperti yang kamu lihat," air mataku menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aizen-_taichou_… Aizen-_taichou_…" kuulang terus namanya, menyakinkan bahwa dia yang ada di hadapanku bukanlah ilusi.

Kucengkram haori nya. Haori yang bertuliskan angka lima dalam kanji. Haori _taichou_ kebanggaanku.

"Aizen-_taichou_…" kuulang namanya sekali lagi.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu cemas, Hinamori-_kun_," Aizen-_taichou_ mengelus kepalaku. Air mata yang turun dari bola mata coklatku semakin deras.

Ya, ini tangan Aizen-_taichou_. Samar-samar terlintas di benakku, Aizen-_taichou_ yang menyelamatkan kami -Kira-_kun_, Abarai-_kun_, dan Hisagi-_kun_- saat kami hampir saja dibunuh oleh _Hollow_ saat aku masih merupakan calon _Shinigami_.

Ingatan lain mulai terlintas lagi di benakku. Saat Aizen-_taichou_ memberikanku jubahnya saat aku tidak bisa tidur di malam hari karena kedatangan Ryoka dan kasus Abarai-_kun_. Sama seperti waktu itu, tangan ini selalu menyejukkan hatiku.

Kuhirup perlahan aroma yang di dekatku. Ini aroma Aizen-_taichou_.

Ya, ini benar-benar… Aizen-_taichou_.

"Hiks… hiks…" aku terisak-isak di dekat Aizen-_taichou_.

Aku dapat merasakan, sekarang tangan hangat Aizen-_taichou_ tengah memelukku. Aku kembali terisak di pelukannya. Pasti sekarang _Shihakushō_ Aizen-_taichou _sudah basah oleh air mataku.

"Kamu sedikit kurus ya. Aku minta maaf telah melukaimu seperti ini. Tapi, itu karena kau adalah bawahanku yang paling kupercayai. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, dan untuk itu aku harus menyembunyikan diriku. Makanya aku pura-pura mati lalu-"

"Tidak, itu tidak apa-apa. Asalkan _taichou_ masih hidup, bagi saya itu sudah cukup. Saya tidak perlu mendengarkan alasan apapun lagi," ujarku memotong pembicaraan Aizen-_taichou_. Aku tahu itu memang tidak sopan. Tapi sekarang aku sudah terlalu bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Hinamori-_kun_. Aku beruntung mempunyai bawahan sepertimu," tidak, Aizen-_taichou_. Justru aku lah yang harus bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena memiliki atasan seperti Aizen-_taichou_. Atasan yang tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. "Terima kasih, Hinamori-_kun_," suara Aizen-_taichou _terus menenangkan hatiku.

Dan seketika semua perasaan tenang itu langsung hilang setelah Aizen-_taichou_ mengucapkan satu kalimat. "Selamat tinggal," ujar Aizen-taichou sambil menusukkan _Zanpakutou_ nya tepat ke jantungku.

Mataku terbelalak.

Aku menatap ke arah jantungku. Terlihat dengan jelas _Zanpakutou_ milik Aizen-_taichou_ menancap di jantungku. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya ilusi 'kan?

Kugerakkan tanganku perlahan dan kusentuh gagang _Zanpakutou_ itu. Darahku yang menempel di gagang itu terasa kental. Bau anyir terasa menusuk hidungku. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas-ke arah Aizen-_taichou_. Berharap aku akan melihat wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum ramah itu. Tapi, yang kulihat malah sebaliknya. Tatapannya terasa menusuk. Tidak, Aizen-_taichou_. Bukan tatapan itu yang saya ingin lihat. Ke mana tatapan anda yang dapat menenangkan saya itu?

"Tidak…" lirihku perlahan.

Aizen-taichou lalu menarik _Zanpakutou_ nya. Darah bermuncratan dari jantungku. Wajah Aizen-_taichou_ sedikit terkena darahku. Aizen-_taichou_ kembali menyarungkan _Zanpakutou_ nya di sarungnya.

Pandanganku semakin kabur dan kakiku semakin tidak mampu untuk menopang tubuhku. Perlahan aku pun ambruk.

Samar-samar dapat kudengar suara Aizen-_taichou_ yang mengajak Ichimaru-_taichou_ untuk pergi dan langkah kaki mereka yang semakin menjauh.

Aizen-_taichou_… mengapa anda melakukan semua ini? Apa anda bersandiwara lagi? Ya, anda pasti bersandiwara lagi. Saya yakin itu.

Tapi… bagaimana kalau semua ini sungguh-sungguh anda lakukan? Jika itu terjadi… apa yang harus saya perbuat?

Rasa nyeri semakin terasa di jantungku. Tapi yang paling terasa sakit adalah hatiku. Hati yang telah anda khianati…

Aizen-_taichou_…

Sesaat sebelum kesadaraanku menghilang, aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki seseorang-yang tampak terburu-buru menuju ke sini. Siapa itu? Aku ingin melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya otakku tidak mendukungku. Otakku seakan menyuruhku untuk cepat beristirahat. Dan, kesadaraanku pun hilang sepenuhnya.

~(^_^)~

Suara kicauan burung dan sinar matahari seakan memaksaku untuk membuka mataku. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan kemudian bangkit—sambil bertopang dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aduh!" ringisku saat tiba-tiba merasakan sedikit rasa nyeri di jantungku.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Hinamori-_fukutaichou_," ujar seseorang yang ada di sampingku.

Aku menatap orang itu dengan raut wajah sedih. "Unohana-_taichou_…" ujarku sedikit perlahan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan saya?"

"Anda ditusuk oleh Aizen. Syukurlah anda masih bisa diselamatkan," ujar Unohana-_taichou_.

Nyut!

Kepalaku sedikit berdenyut. Refleks kupegang kepalaku. Semua ingatan yang terjadi selama ini, dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Aizen-_taichou_ sampai ketika saat itu, saat aku ditusuk oleh Aizen-_taichou_, berputar dengan cepat di otakku.

Ya, aku sudah dikhianati olehnya. Oleh orang yang paling kupercayai.

"Anda masih belum sembuh total. Silakan berbaring dulu," ujar Unohana-_taichou_.

Aku menurutinya. Aku kembali berbaring.

Kutatap langit-langit tempat aku berada dengan tatapan menerawang. "Unohana-_taichou_… apa saja yang terjadi selama aku dirawat?"

Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat Unohana-_taichou_ sedikit menghela nafas.

"Banyak sekali yang terjadi. Sejak pemberontakan 'mantan' Aizen-_taichou_, Seireitei sedang mengalami perombakan besar-besaran," dapat kudengar dengan jelas Unohana-_taichou_ sedikit menekankan di kata 'mantan'. Jadi begitu, ya. Aizen-_taichou_ sudah bukanlah _taichou _lagi. Dia bukan hanya mengkhianatiku, tapi juga semua orang.

"Aizen-_taichou_, Ichimaru-_taichou_, dan Tousen-_taichou_ bukanlah _taichou_ lagi," tambah Unohana-taichou.

Belum cukupkah anda hanya dengan mengkhianati kami semua, Aizen-_taichou_? Anda bahkan sampai mengajak dua orang _taichou_ lainnya.

Aizen-_taichou_… aah, sekarang anda bukanlah _taichou_ lagi.

"Lebih baik anda beristirahat dulu, Hinamori-_fukutachou_. Sekarang para Gotei 13 tengah bersiap untuk _Winter War_," kali ini mataku terbelalak mendengarnya.

"_Winter_… _War_...? Kita akan bertarung?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah Unohana-_taichou_.

Unohana-_taichou_ mengangguk.

_Winter War_… apakah saat itu aku akan bisa bertemu denganmu, Aizen-_taic_— maksudku, Aizen?

Aku sedikit mengalami dilema. Di satu sisi, aku ingin bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi di sisi lain, aku berharap tidak akan bertemu denganmu.

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Aku sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Yang kutahu sekarang, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Bahkan kalau bisa, untuk selamanya.

_Mengapa saat itu aku tidak mati saja?_

_Mengapa aku masih hidup setelah anda menusukku?_

_Seharusnya aku langsung mati saja. Agar tidak merasakan perasaan sakit ini._

_Sakit karena dikhianati._

Sampai saat ini, pertanyaan itu selalu terlintas di otakku. Dan sampai saat ini juga, aku belum bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Kueratkan _obi _di pinggang _Shihakushō _ku. Lalu kupakai gelang yang bertuliskan angka lima dalam kanji, yang menandakan bahwa aku adalah _Gobantai fukutaichou_.

Setelah mengambil _Zanpakutou_ serta sarung _Zanpakutou_ ku, aku melangkah ke luar ruangan. Saat ini aku akan pergi ke Karakura _Chou_, untuk mengikuti _Winter War_.

Aku pasti akan bertemu dan mengalahkanmu, Aizen-_taichou_.

Dan, aku akan menepati janjiku kepada Shiro-_chan_. Sekaligus meminta maaf kepadanya.

* * *

><p>Owari<p>

A/N: GaJe? Aneh? Terlalu drama? Salahkan otak Mitsu yang stress *Plak*

Tentang judulnya, itu Mitsu dapat dari sahabat akrab Mitsu yaitu Annichan. Arigatou Annichan! *Ditendang*

Tak mau banyak ngomong, mind to Review minna-san?


End file.
